


“I love you.”

by Winglame



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 09:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15883368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winglame/pseuds/Winglame





	“I love you.”

*性轉John注意，依舊叫John注意  
*短髮，不愛漂亮的老兵肉肉女孩，覺得自己是醜醜，還是個顏控的John  
*只有John性轉

有好幾次，John真的想打包走人。在他留給自己的男伴一個抱歉的笑容後，John拉緊自己的大衣並且走向了站在路燈下的Sherlock。“你看起來不開心，為什麼？”對方的語氣讓John感到關心，但這個問題此時卻是讓他非常的憤怒。

這已經是這個月第四次對方毀掉自己的約會了。John悶悶的瞪著對方，如果不是天冷，他會放開自己緊拉大衣的手，接著送給對方一個拳頭，而且他這次一定會往他的臉打下去。

“嘿，我剛那是在救你。”Sherlock說，這讓John不願回想起剛才對方做的任何事情，偽裝成那家餐廳的員工之一，並把他本來打算開與男伴一同慶祝的紅酒，用著厭煩的義大利腔，製造混亂的將那瓶昂貴的紅酒倒在對方身上。“你救我？你他媽那是再害我難堪！”John咆哮道，他每次在面對Sherlock的爛理由的時候都會忍不住讓自己的脾氣火到最高點。

“那你說說看，是什麼關鍵人物出現，還是那家餐廳裡藏了屍體！”John說的每一句話都伴著一陣白白的煙，嘴唇也在微微發抖著，他很怕冷，所以這該死的天氣無疑是讓他更為憤怒。

“John，你的男伴明顯已經結了婚。”Sherlock緩緩的開口道，“他跟你說手指受傷只是想要掩飾自己的戒指痕，而且他的西裝有一再一再燙過的痕跡，但不是洗衣店的燙法比較像是使用一般家用熨斗的燙法，他的皮鞋卻是明顯的沒去上蠟，這代表是有人幫他做家務而不是他自己完成或是去請別人代工。而當你問他有沒有其他感情的時候，他突然的摸了自己的鼻子並在敷衍的回答你沒有後便著急的叫著服務生去為你們點餐，這是人們說謊時通常會有的小舉動。”

他的嘴又開始聽不下來似的，像是要完全抨擊對方對這段感情的希望，“他看上你只是希望有個人能喚起他的熱情，他的頭髮有些蒼白，身體也常會不受控的緊繃起來，這代表家庭帶給他的壓力很大，手也時常會不自覺的抽動的，可能又是因為酗酒的問題而引起的。但我記得你姐姐也會有這個問題的，而為什麼你又會看不出來呢？”

等他全數說完後，他看著完全不說話的John，並彎下身來確定對方是不是被凍壞了。而當他正把自己的大衣掛在對方身上時，他的腹部又受到了一次毫無預警的攻擊。

他吃痛的跪在了地上，並聽到了對方說了一句：“去死吧，Holmes。”

John繞過了對方，並發誓自己下次一定會往那張自大又好看的臉打下去。在他聽到對方從自己身後叫著自己的名字時，John只是哼的一聲並抓緊了自己身上的大衣。

經過那事情之後，John出去交男友的機率沒減反而增加的更多。而被途中打斷的次數也是越來越高。John倒是沒像是以前那樣憤怒了，他則是選擇在Sherlock打擾他時，將自己的男伴往對方進不來的地方－－旅館裡帶去。

就算那一晚他與他的男伴只是蓋棉被純聊天，但等到他明天回去時，他就很喜歡看到對方那臉懊惱的表情。

“他說為什麼我要這麼做。”一日星期五晚上，John這次沒安排任何約會，而是跟他的好朋友Greg在酒吧裡看著球賽的轉播，這是他唯一能在這場戰爭裡得到安寧的時刻。因為這位老好人蘇格蘭探長，人不僅長得好看而且野結了婚，雖然他的名字常被Sherlock叫錯，以及他那段婚姻也時常被Sherlock拿來當成飯後笑話。但他的确是個好人，這是John靠著自己的第六感而肯定的。

“也許是他喜歡你，John。”

而當John一聽到這句話後，他和Gerg一起笑趴在了酒吧的櫃檯上，這搞笑程度就跟Herry跟他說要放棄喝酒一樣好笑。“對，和也許我會和他生一打的孩子！”John激動的大笑著，他有時真的很喜歡酒給他的膽子，這讓他可以毫無顧忌的在這間小酒吧裡說著平時他那些不敢隨意說出口的玩笑。

“但說真的，John，或許他是真的需要你。”Greg在把一杯啤酒喝下肚時說道，“你懂的，他就是需要有人能陪著他。”

“陪著他？陪著他幫他拿筆嗎？”John翻了個白眼，他得承認他是很喜歡那張冷酷，又充滿男性魅力的的臉龐，他也知道如果自己還是當年那個願意為校草賣命的少女，那他真的會努力爬到Sherlock的床上，並要求對方娶了他。但他現在只是個被軍隊遣返回國的軍醫，更是前陣子患上創傷後症候群的老兵而已，他知道自己最適合來一場轟轟烈烈的愛情的年齡已經過了，他也不在像是以前那個對任何事情都充滿活力的女孩。

他認為自己又老又肥，他甚至在被Sherlock弄到快受不了的時候也會這麼說自己。他也不喜歡將自己打扮的花枝招展，從小就是如此，也可能是受到他老姐的影響，認為自己不能跟他老姐一樣的不面對衰老的事實。

John同時的與Gerg嘆了氣。他們的年紀都已經過了可以狂野的那些日子。

有時候酒就是如此，當你心情不好時這會是你最好的朋友，這導致了John不知不覺就喝下了將近一打的啤酒，和一些威士忌。他最後甚至已經醉到，就算聽到自己支持的球隊進門時，也會開始罵著去你的。

他還沒回到家，Sherlock坐在床上想著，這已經快過了十二點了，但他依舊沒聽到樓梯那裡有任何的動靜。在他發下第二十六通的快點回家的時候，Sherlock煩躁的抓了抓頭髮。

接著就在這時，Sherlock看見自己房間門被打開了。而那人就是剛回到家，而且是明顯喝到滿臉通紅，沒有任何意識的John。

Sherlock被這個景象嚇了一跳，因為John從來沒有像這樣主動開自己房間的門。對方看起來真的沒有任何意識，因為Sherlock看到對方在對著自己笑。“John。”他叫了對方的名字，而John依舊是沒有任何反應。

Sherlock不知道此時他應該怎麼辦，是要將對方叫醒呢，還是把他抱回床上。而Sherlock又想著這兩個方法，自己會被慘揍的機率。

於是他選擇順其自然。

畢竟，他也是第一次看到這樣對自己笑的John。軍醫的個性加上女人在過一定時間後，逐漸就會對生活失去熱情，John很少露出笑容，也頂多是在認識一個新的男伴之後，對人露出那種客套的笑容。Sherlock可以肯定的事，與其對方的笑臉，他倒是已經摸透了對方氣憤，難過，失望的臉。

這有時是給他的表情，有時候是John私底下就會露出來的情感。John對他說過自己又老又肥，甚至會開始說：“嘿我知道我不是那種很吸引人的女性，但拜託，至少不要總是讓我這麼失望好嗎……”

他會看到John默默喝酒，然後隔日再裝一切沒事的繼續日子。他不能接受這樣，可能是因為求知慾的關係，Sherlock就開始想硬逼對方對他吐露情感。後來他想起大腦裡，那唯一被自己記得最清楚，且被自己視為最珍視的東西。

就是他第一次認識John的時候，對方對他露出那個仰慕的神情，他甚至記得這還跟著一句話。

“你這樣會讓我愛上你的，Holmes先生。”

他聽著這句話，停頓了幾秒鐘，並瘋狂的在他的思維宮殿裡翻找適合回答這句話的話語。顯然，他的思維宮殿不曾載入這個東西，或是說，他從未聽過如此令他開心的話。所以他當時只回了：“Sherlock,please.”

而當他回過神來，他正看見John正脫著他的套頭毛衣。

“John……”他叫道，而對方卻沒有停下手上的動作，反而將脫下的毛衣丟到了一旁，並開始脫著自己扣子扣到脖頸處的襯衫。“好熱……”John說了第一句話，但隨後又失去了聲音的專注在脫除自己身上的衣服。

他在扣子解開到剩下胸口以上還沒打開時停下了手，正當Sherlock為此鬆了一口氣時，John是立刻解開了自己的褲子，並一把甩開在一旁，這令他滿足的嘆了一口氣。

Sherlock突然覺得自己的思維宮殿失火了。他想禮貌的將自己側過一旁，但卻無法將目光從對方的大腿上移開，可能之前上戰場也都說長褲長袖的在沙地裡頭打滾著，John的腿是意外的白皙，而當他晃動自己身體的時候，Sherlock甚至能看到那微幅的抖動。

他覺得自己開始口乾舌燥了起來。他往上看去，還能看見對方的內褲藏在襯衫尾裡，而那股若隱若現的感覺又是一種極致的誘惑。

他默默希望著對方能看到不要再脫了，卻在內心裡深處的想要看見更多。

而John似乎是聽到了他的想法，卻也接受了的繼續脫掉他的襯衫。等到那件粉綠的襯衫掉落在Sherlock房裡的地板上時，Sherlock已經是無法繼續思考了。他的思維宮殿已經不是著火了，而是開始崩塌了。

他突然的，無法對John說出任何的話，做出任何的事情，就跟一個處男看到一個漂亮的女性胴體那樣。

John現在身上只剩下一套白色的內衣褲了。

Sherlock能看到對方常跟自己抱怨的身材此時正顯露在自己的眼前。對方沒什麼腰，甚至能看到被內衣褲勒出來的肉，John看起來對他來說就跟一顆棉花糖一樣，看起來很柔軟且溫暖的。對方的胸部更是因為這樣的體型而有著合適的大小，也都完好的被收攏在那件白色內衣裡頭，但如果仔細看，是能看見那細微的凸起。

他得說平時這種軀體的确不會吸引到一般男性，但卻對Sherlock造成了難以忽略的困擾，他無法思考了，這是對一個天才最難受的事情。

這時John突然的走了過來，有這麼一瞬間，Sherlock認為自己失去了呼吸。“可以過來幫我解開內衣嗎……”John開口道，將他柔軟的背主動的給了Sherlock，並乞求著對方解開自己的內衣。他也蹲了下來，好讓坐在床上的Sherlock可以碰到他的排扣。

Sherlock能聞到對方頭髮傳來洗髮水的香味，和本身的身體的體香，而就在他伸出手的時候，他竟然看到了他的手正在劇烈的發抖著。他順著對方的背摸上了那個排扣，這引來了John輕輕的呻吟。

他摸著那些冰冷的金屬扣排，接著深吸一口氣的小聲告訴John他不想他著涼，所以打算讓他穿著內衣褲。

John問了一句可以跟你一起睡嗎，而他只是回說可以，並說會把棉被和枕頭都留給他。

他被Sherlock扶了起來，並放倒在了床上。而Sherlock是努力避開John的私密部位，將對方放在自己床上，並躺好著。

“為什麼你不關燈呢，Herry？”John打著哈欠的說道，知道對方把自己當成Herry之後，Sherlock是安心的將燈光調暗了些，並將棉被蓋好在對方將近裸體的身軀上。

“有你這種姐姐真好，Herry。”John看著他，緩緩的說著，Sherlock則是點了點頭。

“我愛你。”John在睡過去前最後說道。

END


End file.
